Rebirth
by Lillith Nicole
Summary: Sarah remain unchanged since that fateful day. And she recieved a few unexpected gifts.


Sarah sat in her cottage starring out of the window into the forest surrounding her. The mug of tea she made just a few minutes ago was already starting to cool. "It's all the same. Always the same." She sighed and returned to her book. It was her favorite, had been for almost fifty years. But then again she was always a sucker for a good romance.

Ever since Sarah had returned from the labyrinth 200 years ago she hadn't aged. Jareth had offered countless times to take her to the underground where she wouldn't have to hide. But frankly the goblin king scared her more than the prospect of mobs of angry, shortsighted mortals. Or rather the feelings he gave her did.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." The familiar tingle appeared and Sarah knew that the subject of her thoughts would arrive soon. There was a pop, and a shower of glitter as Jareth stood beside her.

"Hello, precious thing. You look as beautiful as the day I met you."

Sarah hid a wry smile and spoke without looking at the king. "And you're as impetuous as the day I met you, Jareth."

"Would you have it any other way, Sarah?" He smiled at her arrogantly.

"Now that you mention it..." She smiled impishly at the man.

"Hold that thought right there, Precious" Sarah rolled her eyes and sipped her now cool tea.

"I actually came here on a matter of great importance, Sarah-mine." She glared at him but let him continue. "If you don't come to the underground soon you'll get sick. It's called the wasting disease among my-our kind. Your magic longs for home, the underground. Essentially your magic becomes homesick." He waited for Sarah's response.

Slowly she stood and walked up the goblin king and jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "For one Jareth, it's _Your_ kind. I'm no fae. And for two I'm not leaving. This is the last place I've felt any sort of normal since you condemned me to this life. I've not been given any explanation as to why this is all happening. You have no right to demand that of me."

Jareth sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. All of the sudden Sarah noticed how tired and worn he looked. "If I explain everything will you at least hear me out?"

"That's all I can promise, Jareth." He nodded his acceptance. "But let me make some fresh tea first." She walked out of the room. Jareth magic'd a chair in front of Sarah's and sat waiting her return.

Ten minutes later Sarah walked back in, she had clearly been crying but Jareth wisely choose to say nothing. "Alright fairy boy, get talking."

Scoffing at Sarah, Jareth began. "When you beat my labyrinth there were no other champions. And with your victory came other…gifts, uh, rights I suppose. Your magic. The labyrinth isn't about wished away children. It is different for each runner. The labyrinth is a sentient entity and when you won she couldn't gift you these things without turning you into a fae." Sarah narrowed her eyes, not believing what she heard.

"So what you're saying is that each runner runs for something different? Like I ran for Toby, someone else might run for, oh I don't know, their dog for example? And because I won I'm now fae?"

"Yes, that could happen. And please just hear me out, I'm not done explaining things." Sarah nodded and he continued. "But not just anyone is allowed to run my labyrinth, few are chosen. You see, it's all young fae or mortal woman who are unattached. The labyrinth herself choses the women. They are prospects for the Queenship. And you won."

Jareth waited for Sarah to speak. She said nothing but her face was changing to very unattractive colors. "So what you're saying is that because I wished away my brother not only am I fae but we're engaged?" Sarah's face was now bright red.

"Well, actually, now that you mentioned it, the second that you completed the labyrinth we were bound together by a law as old as the labyrinth. We're married, I suppose, though marriage is not the right way to explain a fae bond."

"Jareth, please leave. Come back tomorrow night. I need time." He stiffly nodded and disappeared from Sarah's cottage. Sarah put her hands over her face and cried. She cried for Toby, The baby brother she buried over one hundred years ago, for her family, for herself; all because she spoke her right words.

Although she didn't need to sleep physically, Sarah felt that sleeping would help her process everything. So Sarah calmly and quietly got ready for bed, taking a long shower and putting on her pajamas. By the time she crawled in bed she had finally finished mourning the life that was never really hers. She decided that it was time that she embraced her destiny. She was, after all, the goblin queen.

The next morning Sarah woke up to the sunlight warming her bed. Groggily she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Remembering last night she jumped out of bed and went to work. She had already decided that it was time to close this chapter of her life and continue on to the next. She was a queen without a kingdom and the goblin city was a kingdom without a queen.

It didn't take her long to pack her belongings. Just one duffle and a large suitcase fit her needs after she shrunk all her belongings. As she was about to pack her clothes suddenly she realized they were not quite what she wanted in her new life. So with a wave of her hand they were gone and a new wardrobe appeared.

Skin tight black pants, poets shirts, and knee high boots. She glanced down at her outfit and changed her pink pajamas into more of the same. Knowing that she had better enjoy her last day alone and relatively free Sarah gave a wicked grin and magic'd up a greasy breakfast she knew Jareth would whole-heartedly disapprove of. Hash browns and two fried eggs with Bacon on the side. Sarah sat at her table and ate her breakfast. Every few bites she smirked, this little bit of rebellion making her smug.

And so her day went, readying for her departure and setting up spells to keep others from finding her home so that it was ready for her should she ever return. After a few hours Sarah noticed that her magic was stronger than before. "I'll ask Jareth later," she spoke more to herself than anything.

"Ask me what, precious?"

Sarah whirled around with her hand on her mouth, trying to hide her fright. "Don't you sneak up on me, fairy boy." She furrowed her eyebrows. "How could you sneak up on me? Normally I get a tingle before you pop in."

"I'm very happy I can make you tingle, Sarah-mine."

"Ha ha ha, Jareth, I'm being serious. I always called it a doorbell, because it's the same thing. It lets me know you're here. And that's not the only thing. My magic is much stronger than even just last night."

"Well, I assume it's because you have mentally accepted your new life, Goblin Queen. With your acceptance comes stronger magic"

"So you know then?" She bit her lip.

"I knew as soon as you accepted your destiny. The queen's chambers redecorated themselves," he looked around thoughtfully, "and now that I'm here it's distinctly you, Sarah."

"I suppose," She spoke, not really paying attention to her answer. "I'm ready, Jareth. I've said my goodbyes and packed my things. The only things I ask is that I am able to spend time here, in the aboveground every once in a while. Also, I don't want to jump right into married life, I expect you to court me, for lack of a better term. We can present a united front to the masses, but in private you'll have to make me fall for you."

"I didn't expect anything less, precious. I fully intend on making you love me like I love you." He was almost haughty as he spoke, making Sarah roll her eyes while hiding an amused grin beneath her hand.

"Alright then, fairy boy, let's go. I'm Craving a peach." Sarah smiles up at the goblin king and in a moment they are gone, only a pile of glitter left.


End file.
